Monster
by theVividGirl
Summary: [set after the Kyoto Arc] What if Satan had taken more interest in making Rin his vessel in Assiah, made him see horrible nightmares? What if he had tried to make Rin realize, that he is a real monster?
1. Chapter 1 The Freaky nightmares

Rin Okumura was laying on the bed, covered by a rather thick duvet and with his legs tangled in the sheets. Cold sweat was trickling down his forehead, which was making him shiver a bit. Something was odd. Really odd. He felt like he was about to burn from the heat of his own body.

He began to lose his consciousness gradually. His vision had become hazy, just a while ago, just as his mind's gone blank. Then he saw something more unrealistic. Everything before his eyes was covered, was burning more specifically due to blue flames. Suddenly someone appeared in the vision. Black bangs covering his face and small flames, dancing vigorously on them. As he'd realized later, the man was no-one other than himself.

''Nii-san?" he heard a whisper, and felt the arm of his brother, shaking his shoulder. He regained his consciousness and looked at his twin brother a bit disoriented.

"Yuki…o" he whispered even more quietly, grasping his hand tightly. The younger one was a bit scared of Rin's actions, so he stepped back a bit just to escape from his brother's hold.

"What's up with you?" he asked quite disoriented. Rin shook his head and slapped both his cheeks to get himself awake.

"Nothing…Just a nightmare, I think…" he answered, getting up and walking past Yukio. He went outside without saying anything. Rin headed to the washbasin, so as to get rid of the sticky sweat, that he had been covered in. He turned on the tap and accumulated a portion of water and washed his face.

"Rin"- a girl's voice came to his ears. It was Izumo. He turned around and said hello to her with a big stupidly looking smile.

"What 'ya doing this late there" – he asked and waited for response with a smile.

"I had had to bring my essay about the healing plants for Okumura-sensei"- she replied, tangling her arms near her breast.

"What the heck?!" he screamed out of the blue "We have to write an essay?! Yukio will definitely kill me" he added, seriously scared. Kamiki burst in laugh, just by looking at his actions. He had fallen to the floor and tightened his fists, when he was screaming.

"And today's the deadline" she added, after getting through his screams.

"You've got to be kidding me…!"

Miraculously he had avoided his twin's anger. Everything had returned to normal. Rin had already forgotten about the nightmare that night. He was just as cheerful as he always used to be.

There was a small thing, that had been distracting him ever since the mission to Kyoto. It was his brother, that seemed to be really cold to him since then. He didn't know the reason behind the indifferent actions of Yukio towards him.

His thoughts were interrupted by his twin, talking to him.

"Don't think that I've forgotten about the essay. I'll give you two days. After the time I want to see it on my desk, understand." Said Yukio as coldly as he could, without looking at Rin.

"Roger!" exclaimed Rin, sticking two fingers to his right-upper side of forehead, so as to salute. He also made a funny face, sticking his tongue out a bit.

Yukio left without saying anything, heading up to the dormitory's exit. Rin did the same thing and as he left the huge building, he saw Shiemi sitting with Izumo and Paku on a small blanket in the yard. They were eating their lunch.

As he saw the short, blond-haired girl, he went up with an idea and happily ran to them.

"Shiemi!" he shouted, giving the girl goose bumps from the shock. She immediately turned her head to him and smiled as she recognized him. Shiemi waited for him, waving her hand happily.

"Rin!"

"Shiemi. Can 'ya do me a favor?" he asked right after he arrived there. "Can you help me with an essay about the herbs?" he asked her for help, folding his hands like for a prayer. The girl smiled once again and nodded.

"Of course. We can even start now!" she replied, standing up and waving to the other girls, who were still eating their bentos.

"That one's aloe!" she said, pointing at a plant with a long stem, with a big, long flower at the end of the stem. "It's used for burns and juice from the leafs is used for poisoning" she explained with a serious look. Rin wrote a small note on the piece of paper, that was laying on the desk. They were in Shiemi's mother's shop. Surrounded by the glass-cases with various medicaments. Rin gazed out a bit. Yukio came to his mind…

"And that one's horsetail!" she said with excitement and looked at the boy. But he was really gazed out.

"Rin?"

"Sorry…!" he said as he smiled neatly. "I was just thinking about something"

Rin returned after two hours with a complete essay. He left it on the desk, as Yukio'd wanted.

As he had nothing to do anymore, he jumped onto the bed and rolled countless times. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. As he closed them Rin saw the nightmare, that was similar to the first one, but there was something different.

_There was him, staying alone in the yard. It was raining heavily. The black clouds had completely covered the sky, making everything darker. Then he saw a man, taller than him, dressed in a black coat with many buttons. He didn't see his face, because it wasn't lifted. _

"_Just look at yourself." said the man as he head towards him. Rin's body was shivering. Suddenly he realized, that he's hands and the whole body was covered in blue flames. As he looked at the ground he saw someone burning in blue flames. He stepped back shivering, looking again around the place. _

"_Wh-aa-at…?- he stammered, releasing a small exclaim. He looked once again at the stranger. The man raised his head. It was Yukio…_

"_You're just a monster, Nii-san" explained the younger one with an indifferent voice and coldly pushed Rin away, when he grasped his coat. "A killing machine" he added at the end._

Rin waked up, covered in perspiration, looking around as he slowly regained consciousness. Yukio was standing right before him, looking at his brother strangely. A small tear trickled down his cheek. Yukio noticed it unfortunately and grasped his hand.

"Don't touch me" Rin exclaimed moving back to the wall.

"Rin" he once again grasped his hand and pulled him nearer.

"I'm a monster, right? A fucking dangerous killing machine, right?"

"Rin" he pulled him even nearer "What are you talking about" then something changed about him. His eyes were even more blue than it used to be. He let out an evil laugh, moving strangely.

"Rin?" he said once again, shaking his shoulders. Rin covered his face with a hand and continued laughing.

"Hey, my son."


	2. Chapter 2 The Reunion

_**So that's the second chapter. Hope you will like it.**_

_**Sorry for any mistake, I'm not a native speaker. I hope it won't have any influence on comprehension.**_

_**Waiting to see the reviews. And thanks for the ones from the first chapter :D**_

* * *

Yukio freezed, as he heard a weird voice coming abruptly from Rin's mouth. He stared at his sky-blue colored irises. Rin suddenly grasped his twin's arm and squeezed it.

"Something's odd with your hearing or what" said Rin threateningly, looking right into his eyes, tightening the grip even more, what made Yukio groan from pain. "Will you be that courteous to give an reply when your father's asking, Yukio?" hissed the boy.

"Satan" uttered the younger one, trying to escape and run away from him. But the tight grip didn't let him do that action. It only made him angrier.

"Such a beautiful encounter with my son. You must have been envious that Rin's got the chance to meet me, right?" said Satan with a kind voice, but ended the reply with an evil voice.

Yukio got to release and took his guns, so as to be able to shoot in any minute. He pointed the gun right at the forehead. He's trembling finger and whole body made Satan laugh.

"You think a small bullet can make any pain to the King of Gehenna?" asked. "And you're pointing your gun at your family..." started Satan, but as he saw the bitter grimace on teenager's face, he skipped to other topic. "You see, I won't do any harm to you. I just want to fulfill my only wish. The reason behind your born…" he explained splitting his hands on the chest. A small evil smile appeared on his face as he continued.

"So you want to take Rin as you vessel?" Yukio asked and the immediately continued the talk frowning from anger. "As if I would let you!" exclaimed. Then he touched the trigger and waited for any action from the other side.

"How I love those eyes" said the demon, looking straight at his eyes. Yukio was a bit disoriented, he didn't know, what he meant by this words. When finally he remembered the fight in Kyoto, when his eyes changed into a demonic ones. He touched one of them with the free hand, still pointing at the target.

"Maybe I'll have some use of you. But from what I can see, you're still weak, my son" informed Satan, getting up from the bed he had been seating on, stretching his muscles and heading up to the boy. "Excuse me, but I'm going to have some fun now" said as he became covered in a one huge, blue flame. He greeted his teeth and smiled creepily. Yukio didn't have a chance to stop him, as he set the whole room in a blue fire. Everything was burning, some of the shelves felt to the ground making a horrible noise. Yukio's sleeve caught the fire, but he miraculously get to take it off and ran outside.

He got minor burns on his hand and arm, but the pain wasn't easy to bear. His vision became hazy and he was hearing a strange noise. Yukio felt to the ground. He get a small cruet, filled to the top with a green substance. He opened it and poured small drops to fall onto the burn.

"Argh…" he hissed from the pain, tightening his fists and looking up on the ceiling. He couldn't relax, he had to search for his brother before something happen. He gritted his teeth and tried to stand up, using his own full strength.

Satan was wandering around the yard, looking for someone to slaughter. He went on laughing in the most creepy way. He had hidden his blue flames, so as not to get busted before he would end the play.

Yukio left the corridor, which was all burning in light blue color. He covered his mouth and nose, so as not to get poisoned by the fume, getting his sleeve to this area. When he had got out of the dorm, he bumped into Shiemi, who felt to the ground. She kept on caressing her bottom, which had been hurting, due to the impact of falling.

"Yuki-chan? " she said as she get her bangs out from her vision. She noticed that he was really terrified.

"Shiemi! You have to run away from there! Right away!" he exclaimed, without giving her any explanation. He headed up to the main building, where lessons was taking place. He ran up higher, checking each corridor on each floor, searching for his brother.

He began to lose hope, but then suddenly he saw his older brother, kneeling and shivering.

"**Get the fuck away!"** a terrible exclaim came out of his mouth. He began to roll in pain on the floor, nearly trying to tear out the hair from his head.

"Why don't you try to act more like yourself, my son? Isn't it normal to seek for blood, massacre? Look there is a lot of people in the classroom…Why don't you try and play around, just to chill? a tempting voice of the ruler of Gehenna was echoing in his mind, without a single break. Rin began to scream.

Yukio ran up to him as fast as he could, trying to reassure his own brother.

"Nii-san!" he uttered, shaking him strongly. He noticed a single tear tricking down to his chin. "Nii-san…" he repeated with softer voice. Soon Rin lost his consciousness.

Both of them hadn't noticed that they made such a commotion, that everybody had come out of the classrooms.

* * *

**_"Why don't you just burn them? In thy beautiful flames?"_**

Rin shook his head and looked around the place, he was in. A cluttered room of his, he wasn't alone. The sight of his own younger brother made him relieved.

"What happened?" he asked, clearly not knowing what has happened. The question made the younger one a bit happier.

"Nothing. You just lost consciousness." he replied in his common rather harsh voice, but deep inside he was really relieved, that his brother couldn't recall anything from what had happened.

"What? I just simply…?"

"Nii-san's Nii-san. You're just unbelievable." He said laughing a bit and covering his mouth with a hand.

"Oi!"

_**"Why are you running away, my dear son?"**_

* * *

**_Minna-san, you will have to wait for the weekend to see the next chapter :D_**

**_The reason: school, more precisely High School :C_**

**_See you later :D_**


	3. Chapter 3 The Prevention

**A new chapter, yay! :D**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Everything seemed to be just as normal as it had been before. Rin couldn't recall a thing, from what had happened.

He was just going to the cram school after a tiring day in normal section. He walked through the yard, that was covered in red-, yellow- and brown-colored leaves, which had covered the whole ground, making it look like a colorful carpet. Rin couldn't take his look away from them. A small quite, girl's voice got him out of the trance.

"Rin" as he turned around, he saw the short, blond-haired girl, looking down on the ground, just like she was embarrassed. Then she suddenly lifted her head, nearly bumping into Rin's chin. "Everything's ok? I heard that you lost your consciousness!" she uttered and then began to speak louder. Rin looked at her like he didn't know what she was talking about. Then, suddenly he remembered yesterday.

"Ah, that?" he started, scratching the back of his head and smiling. "That was just a minor thing" he informed. Shiemi looked a bit happier and smiled as well.

"I'm relieved"

_**"Why don't you just burn her? Her skin, her bones…Just everything?"**_

"Eh? You said something, Shiemi?" he looked straightly at her face, looking a bit confused. He heard a voice, but he couldn't figure out who's it was or even what the communique was.

"No. Something's wrong?" she replied and asked a little bit later, making a confused face as well.

* * *

Rin was sleeping in the middle of a lesson, as he had in habit since he had come to the cram school. Yukio was in lecturing the young Exwires, gazing straight at his brother and trying not to let his anger out.

Then he approached the desk, Rin had been sleeping on and hit with his fist, making a huge bang. Rin stood up due to the surprising noise, and began to look around, so as to find the cause. Then he noticed his twin, looking unpleasantly at him with a sheet of paper in his right hand.

"If you hadn't scored such a marvelous grade, as for you, for the essay, I would have hit you in the head" he explained, giving him the sheet.

"Woah!? Really? 70 points?!" he exclaimed, as he jumped from the joy.

The older twin was just going to the dorm. It was quite dark and peaceful. Everything seemed normal. But something was really worrying Rin, as he was in the middle of the way. He felt as if someone was following him for few minutes. He couldn't get rid of the creepy feeling of shiver.

"You're afraid?"

He turned around, but once again he couldn't recognize the specific, rather low voice. Then he saw someone, trying to hide from his sight, behind the wall of a building.

He grasped the sword hilt, ready to attack. When nothing had happened, he ran to the place, where he felt the presence. But no-one was there. He looked carefully around, but couldn't find anything either.

"Something's just odd…"

* * *

"Sir Mephisto" said Yukio, as he entered the room with sheets of paper, which he was holding.

"O! Okumura-sensei!" said Mephisto really enthusiastically, standing up and heading toward him. "I think, I know why you arrived at this place. Don't worry have already taken preventative measures, if it goes to you brother." said the demon, waiting for his reaction, whatever it would be.

"What are you implying by that?" he asked, as his facial expression changed into confusion. He tried to think of something that was different from before that possession of Rin, but he couldn't figure out.

"I'm saying that I have commanded some exorcist to look after Rin, so he won't harm anybody." He explained and stopped for a while, taking a small breath. " You know, people are the most precious things to me." He continued, turning around, so that he was looking right through the window, at quite impressing landscape. "And you should not tell him about what happened, understood?"

" Yes."

* * *

_**"My beloved son, why won't you answer?!"**_

Rin once again woke up in similar situation. He was so disoriented, that he didn't even know where he were. He looked at the clock and decided to get up and head up to the bathroom, before it was occupied.

As he had finished all the preparations, he left the room and headed firstly to the cram school. They had to attend special class, right before the mid-year test.

When he passed through the door, right into the classroom, he noticed his friends sitting in his usual places. Yukio came to the room right after him and went to the desk in the front.

"Everybody, from today on a new student will attend our cram school lessons. Take care of showing her around the place." Explained Yukio and pointed at the door, which a second later creaked. Beneath them a posture of girl appeared. She was tall, about 170 cm tall, had rather big, purple eyes with long eyelashes, which were covered by black bangs. Too all that she was slender.

"Wanamiya Mirai" he continued, as she walked nearer. The boys were rather happy, just by looking at her appearance. Even Rin couldn't take his eyes away.

"Take care of me!" she said giggling a little and sat in the first row, which Yukio had pointed at.

_**"I will be furious, if you don't answer immediately"**_

* * *

So an OC character appears!

Hope you liked it. It was so hard to write it.


	4. Chapter 4 The girl

I'm really sorry for such a delay.

And I'm thankful for all the atteintion the fanfic's getting!

Enjoy! :D

* * *

„**Don't make me repeat ****once again, you mischievous little brat."**

"Can I sit, right next to you?" asked Mirai really nicely, smiling happily, as she was hovering over Rin. Her wisps were covering half of her face.

"Yeah, sure" he responded, making a gesture, so as to invite her to the seat. She giggled and sat. She supported her head with her right hand and was looking at the black haired demon.

Realizing that, Rin tried not to move. He looked like he was extremely uptight. Boy shivered countless times, trying not to make such a show.

As the lesson had ended, Wanamiya came closer to the neighbour on her right, and tried to start a reasonable conversation.

"You're Rin, right? Okumura Rin?" she asked smiling once again. The whole smiling part made her look really nice and cheerful, but wasn't that a superficial individuality…

"Right, but how? Am I that famous?" he answered and asked in the same sentence. Rubbing his nose, feeling a little bit embarrassed. Wanamiya's laughter took him away from his expectations. He made a sour face.

"I don't know, if it's a hero's fame. But indeed, you're quite famous. You're a son of Satan." She stated and waited for the response, but it sure had make her wait. Rin was confused to the extent, that he couldn't say a word. He always thought, it was a top secret, known to a few exorcist, ranked higher than a normal Exwire.

"Why do you know that I'm his offspring?" he asked suddenly changing his attitude. He grabbed her slender arm and lifted it. She made a bored look.

"As I said earlier, you're famous within the whole school. And to all of that, I've been informed about every case, before attending the class today" Mirai explained, making a long sigh and escaped from his touch. But something was telling Rin, that that wasn't the case. He somewhat knew, she was lying.

"**Confused, aren't 'ya?"**

Rin suddenly shivered, as he heard a chilling voice, coming right from his head. He felt like someone was literally inside his head, making him feel insane, go berserk… He touched his head and started to press his hands on it as hard as he could, as if he could make everything return to normal state.

"Rin-kun?" Mirai uttered, as she looked straight down on him. Demon was still shaking and began to cry, without any reason.

"Rin?" Shiemi emerged from nowhere and kneeled to be on the same height as the black-haired classmate.

_**"So you've finally heard me properly? Splendid"**_

"Get the fuck away from me" he exclaimed, making Shiemi fall behind from the shock. Everyone was looking at him now. The blond-haired girl stood up and ran to search for someone.

Rin was still situated on the floor, breathing heavily. He couldn't get rid of the chilling, terrifying voice. It was something that happened for the first time, not to this extent at least.

* * *

**_"Argh…!"_**

Yukio heard a terrible exclaim, coming out of nowhere. He tried to search for the person, but he couldn't find anyone, that could be accused of making the action.

Deep inside his hearth, a nearly inaudible voice, was telling him, that something bad was either about to happen or has already happened. He stood up, making a loud rattle. After thinking about it for a bit, he realized, that something must have happened to his older twin brother.

He ran as fast as he could, and made it to the cram school's classroom.

"Nii-san" he shouted, trying to figure out, what was happening. As he walked in, he bumped into Shiemi, who had been going to exit the room, before she landed on the floor for the second time today.

"Yuki-chan!"

"Moriyama-san, what's going on? Where's Rin?" he asked, spinning around.

"There!'' she said, as she indicated Rin, who was laying behind the desk. Yukio ran up and tried to shake his shoulder.

"**Go away!" **he exclaimed, making everyone's ears hurt.

"Nii-san! What's up with you?"

Rin exhaled heavily, still shaking. His vision was becoming more blurred with every second.

"This voice…" he uttered, sobbing like he was in a pain. "Hy…"

"Mirai" a rather soft voice responded. The voice belonged to Mephisto, who at that moment was sitting on his chair, looking on the landscape right behind the window.

"Yes, sir" she answered, as she emerged from darkness.

"You have to make sure, that the little brother of my will become more aware of his individuality" he stated, spinning on the chair, so as to look straight at the girl.

"Yes, sir" she responded automatically. Mephisto looked at her once again and frowned.

"Are you sure, your father won't object you doings?" he asked, waiting for a reasonable response. In exchange he got a rather evil laughter, coming out of her mouth.

"I don't care"

* * *

I think some parts can make, someone who didn't read the manga, confused. Maybe not know, but surely later.

Bye bye :D


End file.
